Dirty Washing
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: "Tom groaned as dim light shone over his eyes, waking him from a long night of sleep. He couldn't boast that last night was one of his best night's sleep, as it wasn't. It was their neighbours. They were so...loud." S/T Weekend thing.
1. WARNING

**Now then, wonderful readers...**

**And yes, some of you out there are wonderful! I love you and I know that this doesn't apply to you at all, so you guys can just skip over this and go to the next page! :D**

**BUT!**

**I give you a very strong forewarning. This story is VERY M and if you don't like this sort of stuff, then turn away, what are you doing reading this anyway if you hate it? **

**And ESPECIALLY, if you have read my other stuff and given it horrid reviews because it wasn't to your tastes and you've come here to do the same then you can just leave. It's obviously not working for you is it if I'm STILL writing? :P**

**Anyway, enjoy! This is my submission for smut weekend ( not this but the next chapter :P) and I hope you like it!**


	2. Dirty Washing

**Here it is! FINALLY! My weekend submission for you all!**

**IF you didn't read the warning before - why didn't you, unless you are one of my special people (you know who you are :D) - this is very M, as usual, you know how I am and once again:**

**If this isn't your kind of thing, last chance to turn back! I will not take your shit if you don't and you don't like it because that's your own fault!**

**...**

**We good?**

**Everyone here who wants to be here now?**

**Excellent :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Tom groaned as dim light shone over his eyes, waking him from a long night of sleep. He didn't know what time it was, it was very early morning that was for sure - the sky was still slightly dark, patterned with orange hues of the morning sun. He couldn't boast that last night was one of his best night's sleep, as it wasn't. It was their neighbours. They were so...loud. As he and his wife both settled in for the night, together reading the book that one of them had selected clearly taking advantage of the late summer sun, the loud noises of groans and passionate sighs could be heard... and they wouldn't stop for quite some time. Though this couple couldn't confess to being innocent of this crime either, sometimes things had gotten a little...audacious but even Tom had to admit that they were not as bad as their neighbours.

'What were their names?' he thought. 'Ah yes, Frank and Siobhan.'

He should know... their names had been shouted often enough.

He opened his eyes, he feeling the space next to him for his wife but the bed was empty. He frowned, where was she? He hadn't heard her move, or felt it, he was sure that he would as they had both fallen asleep Sybil cuddling next to him under his arm. He pushed up to look around the room, her robe was gone. Their room had been tidied slightly, their discarded clothes which lay on the floor from the previous night were gone and the curtains opened ready to let in the sun along with a slightly ajar window. Yes she was definitely awake. Tom trudged to the window, looking out onto the small country lane which ran across the back of their garden.

Their cottage wasn't large, and it wasn't isolated by any means, they had neighbours on both sides but it was still a good half an hour drive away before any of the civilised buildings of the nearest town came into view. But they didn't care. It was perfect for them. They both knew that when children came, they would love it here.

As he came to the window, he could hear noises outside. It was still slightly dark so he couldn't see into their garden properly, anyone or anything that was in there would just be a silhouette. But what he did see was a moving sheet, random parts punching out and half of it dragging around the spin line. Any child seeing this would think it was a ghost. He chuckled, shaking his head. He knew exactly who it was.

The garden was still dark slightly, but the sun was brightening it with every moment. Sybil still struggled under the sheet, her hands batting it this way and that to try and find the edge. She wondered what time it was. She wondered if Tom was awake. He was still sleeping when she left him, still grumbling slightly in his sleep as he snored. She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it sometimes. This time thankfully, she managed to pull on her dressing gown, tidy their room slightly and leave without stirring him... even though she was smirking the whole time.

"Come on!" she groaned, her arms waving in the air, moving the sheet so it would be at least straight and unravelled. "Straighten, damn you!"

After some hard punches with her fists, she managed to get it straight and folded correctly ready to be hung up. As she carefully pulled it over her head, she notices something strange, and annoying. some of the clothes that were hung on the line had blown off... or so she thought. As she went to pick them up, there were no pegs... anywhere. She thought that she would find some - they would ping off along with the clothing, surely. She sighed, picking them up again, juggling them in her arms.

But as she turned back, she noticed that, once again, more clothes had moved. She was getting a little tired of this. Sybil grumbled, practically stomping back to the line. She was still sleepy, her eyelids drooping.

She screamed out, something pinching her bottom; suddenly she felt very wide awake. She put her hand to where the pain came from and found a clothes peg hanging from her gown. She frowned, pulling the peg from it. Looking behind her, she found no-one, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Tom?" she called. "Where are you? This isn't funny!"

There was silence. She shouted him again, only to be grabbed from behind, arms wrapping around her, picking her up. She screamed kicking her legs and struggling. It wasn't until she heard her husband laughing behind her that she calmed. She still wriggled against him, trying to get her arms free.

"Tom! What are you doing?" she snapped. He continued laughing, nuzzling her hair. He wasn't letting her go, as she struggled he only grasped tighter, moving his hands to pinch her sides. Soon her squeals were turned into laughs.

"Tom! Stop it please!" she begged. Suddenly she found herself on the floor, Tom laying awkwardly beneath her. As she struggled, he'd toppled over onto the grass - which somewhat cushioned their fall. The air was knocked out of Toms lungs, leaving him breathless on the floor. He pulled his wife closer when a sudden blackness covered him. A sheet had fallen from the line onto them, covering them. He wondered why it fell down but he had taken the peg from that sheet to pinch her bum. No wonder. He managed to find the small cloth bag she made for the pegs, weaving his hand inside.

"What time did you get up?" Sybil asked him, snuggling into his side and completely oblivious.

"Not too long ago." He murmured, kissing her head. "I was woken by a strange sheet monster stood beneath my window making very weird noises."

Sybil started giggling halfway through, knowing full well that she was the sheet 'monster'. Though that wasn't strictly true, if anyone was a monster between the sheets, it certainly wasn't her.

"Is that why you began to attack me? With clothes pegs?" she snickered.

"Aye!" he replied. "I was terrified! Did you know the only sure way to stop a sheet monster is to pinch them on the bum?" A sly smirk appeared on his face as he spoke. His hands roamed over her bottom again; he watched Sybil blush and begin to chew on her bottom lip.

"No," she replied, the mock sincerity continuing. "I didn't know that." her voice lowered to a purred whisper. "Well, you certainly succeeded."

Tom shook his head and again, the sharp sting from the peg on her bottom again made her jump. She squeaked and knelt up, trying to locate the peg. Tom scrambled to his feet, running from underneath the sheet to another part of the small garden. He had armed himself with plenty of pegs, waiting for her to run for him, as she did. Sybil herself grabbed some, running after him, trying to get his bare arm.

Of course, he was too agile, managing to jump out of the way just in time while she was constantly pinched on her arms and backside. The chase game had eventually turned into a sort of hide and seek game. Sybil managed to hide herself, waiting keenly for him to round the corner.

"Syb?" he called, he too eagerly waiting for her to come out. "I've put them away now,"

"LIAR!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay, I was lying but come on. This is no fun..." he whined, getting near to the small shed. Sybil changed her weight where she stood, causing a twig to snap giving away her hiding place.

"Come out, darling," he smiled. Tom walked right towards the corner, turning it to find his wife crouched and ready to pounce... but facing in the other direction. He smiled, she hadn't noticed him. He managed to sneak only so far until she could hear him. He crept much more carefully, pinching the peg between his forefinger and thumb ready. But she had heard him. And she waited. She turned just at the right moment, lashing out to pinch his shoulder. But she didn't.

She gasped in horror as she caught his skin, the peg hanging off his chest. He growled in pain, making the mistake of yanking it off.

"Oh fecking hell!"

"I'm sorry darling!" she gasped. "I didn't mean for it to stay!" She reached out to him, rubbing and stroking the slightly marked skin. She kissed the small marked, peppering more light kisses elsewhere too; she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her in, chuckling slightly.

"I'm okay love, really," He smiled. "Pain's gone now,"

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest, pouting slightly. He felt her noticed her breasts hanging loose in her night dress and he pulled her to him, clicking the peg mischievously. She quirked an eyebrow and he told her to untie her night gown. She did, more of her breasts showing. He pushed her against the wall, away from any prying eyes, and lavished her flushed mounds in kisses, pulling one out of her gown. As the cold hit her, the contact it had along with the left over wet residue upon her breast made her nipples tighten and harden. She sighed, her eyes closing. Something hard traced her breasts, round and round, then her nipple, round and round until it left, a small kiss the only thing left behind. Something clicked and a sharp sting came from her breast.

"AH!" she cried, her eyes snapping open. She saw a peg, clipped to the skin of her breast. She moved to take it off, but Tom caught her hand, pinning them behind her.

"Love, calm down. Listen, remember the time... in your parents room, yes? You remember now don't you? Remember the burn? It is one and the same; just calm yourself and think of that."

She did; and the sharp sting became a warming burn over her chest; a spark had shot straight to her core and she felt wetness seep out, partly from the memory and partly from this...feeling she had. He was right, it was similar but not the same; the erotic pleasure then was so much more intense, more consuming then than it was now. She whimpered. She was confused. She was in pain; she could feel it but something sparked and she never felt so...alive.

"Whats-? Why do I feel like this?"

Tom began to pepper kisses over her pegged breast, she moaned as he gently took her nipple between his teeth, pull very delicately so the peg stayed put and so he didn't cause pain. She hissed, running her fingers through his hair. She could feel her chest pulsing; every time it did, another wave of pleasure spread through her body...but it was starting to fade. Tom had moved his attention to her other breast, lavishing the skin with small kisses, small licks and small bites.

"Tom," she moaned.

"Yes darling?" he smirked, holding her breast in his hand, squeezing gently. She whimpered as his eyes darkened; he pulled her nipple between his lips, sucking and nipping.

"More," she sighed. "I want more," She ran her nails lightly down his cheek, scratching the stubble that started to appear at the end of the day. She felt him purr against her breast, the vibration tickling slightly. She giggled, his growling getting louder as he devoured her other breast, his hands massaging them both.

"Bag," she whined. It was placed upon the small bench in their garden, further down the wall. She pulled on his hair; he looked up to her, his eyebrow quirked. She reached out her hand, pointing to the bag. He grabbed it, pulling out another. She bit her lip and her eyes fluttered shut. She knew what was coming. It would sting, but that wouldn't last. The cold air would turn the sting to a warmth as the blood would rush to the trapped skin faster. Sybil hadn't realised that she had been holding her breath when she felt Tom shift, his hand now stroking her cheek.

"Love?" he whispered, his voice full of worry. She opened her eyes, he was frowning. She exhaled the long breath, her chest suddenly heaving. He smirked slightly, partly with relief and with the way she looked. Her cheeks were puffed out slightly with her heavy breathing and the blush which coloured her cheeks had spread down her neck, painting her chest and her breasts in a rosy red. She was beautiful. She was delicious. "Breathe darling," he sighed.

She chuckled breathlessly, a wide smile spreading on her face. It soon left, a hiss and a small yelp left her lips as her skin on her bare breast was pinched, the familiar blazing heat flashing over it. She moaned as Tom gently pulled her nipple, his lips busy upon her neck. Her nails scratched over his waist, sides and stomach, lust clouding her senses with need. She pulled him closer, well as close as she could, her hands flat on his back. She ran her nails up and down, the lines left becoming slightly red, his teeth beginning to graze her neck. He pulled harder, her cry echoing slightly.

"Shh, darling," he chuckled. "You'll wake the neighbours,"

"Ha," she breathed. "Like they care - OH!"

He pulled on both breasts, more warmth from the strain passing through her body. She could feel him hard and rutting against her; she watched him gasp as she moved her hand, her nails still dragging, round his waist to cup him. She began to lightly scratched him, her fingers tracing his shaft. He groaned into her neck, feeling himself harden in her hand. He nibbled and sucked her shoulder harder, leaving a red blotch behind. HE smiled slightly at his handiwork, moving on to nibble behind her ear.

She hissed, twining her other hand into his hair; she could feel him hitting and catching the pegs, every brush sent a jolt of pleasure through her - she noticed that that didn't hurt anymore. The dirty intimacy was beginning to send her mad and she pushed him back slightly - she whined when he had to stop - and stroked the skin above the waistband of his pyjamas. He hummed, closing his eyes. Sybil watched the pleasure pass over his face. He looked so serene, but he had surprised her plenty, so she would surprise him. She thrust her hand into his bottoms, grabbing him, her hand moving slowly.

"Ohhh," he gasped, moaning loudly. He placed his own hand over hers, guiding her to move faster. She 'tsked' loudly, pulling her hand away. She smirked when he whined, pouting slightly as he looked down at her. Tom saw the bright twinkle in her eyes, one that gave her away - she was going to do something naughty.

"What are you up to?" he growled, resting his forehead against hers. She chuckled darkly, pecking his lips before kneeling. She smirked up at him, kissing his hardened cock through his bottoms. Tom gave a hushed moan, his fingers beginning to thread in her hair as she nuzzled him.

"Yes, Sybil," he sighed. They both pulled won his bottoms just enough for it to spring free, Sybil taking him completely in her mouth without his warning, her hand working on him fully. "Oh! Fuck!"

She looked up to him, winking, before bobbing her head, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on the swollen head. Tom put both hands behind her head, both grasping at her hair, pushing her down onto him. She groaned, sending lovely vibrations up through him, as he began to hit the back of her throat. He began to mumble, cursing and sighing her name. He could hear his own voice echoing; he knew he was being too loud but he didn't care. He would let the whole world know how wonderful and brilliant his wife was if he could, bit his neighbours would be enough. The husband next door sure managed to tell them frequently enough.

Sybil ran her nails over his thighs, one hand reaching to cup his balls. His moans became louder; Sybil loved the amount of power she had over him. Even though he loved to be in control of her, and she loved it too, this was the only time he was completely powerless and at her mercy. She felt the grip on her hair get tighter, his hands pushing further, his hips thrusting. She knew he was close, but she didn't want him to, not yet. She tried to pull away but Tom was too swept away that he didn't realise. She moved her hands to his bum, pinching him sharply.

"Ah!" He jumped, his hands moving straight to his bum. Sybil took the opportunity to stand up, giving his cock a last kiss before pulling his bottoms back up. She saw her husband smirk at her, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry darling" he murmured. "I guess I got a bit carried away there... but," his voice lowered to a seductive growl, "You are good,"

Sybil felt wetness seep out of her at his words, spurring her on. She moaned as her nipples tightened, causing the pegs to strain slightly; she felt hot. Tom tucked some of her hair behind her ears, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly. He began to push her nightgown off of her shoulders, letting it bunch up around her waist where it tied up. He marvelled at her chest heaving in anticipation.

He walked forward until her back hit the wall, lifting her skirt enough for his hand to wander around her thighs. He watched her face as she pulled her lip between her teeth, her eyes fluttering as his fingers brushed closer and closer to her core. She rested her head back against the wall, her eyes closing. She hummed, bucking her hips toward his hand. She heard him chuckle and his other hand carefully stroked over her nipple, circling it before kissing it gently. Sybil gasped as he pulled it between his teeth, his finger tracing around her opening.

He move to her ear and whispered, "Are you wet for me, darling?"

Sybil nodded, her eyelids fluttering. He brought his finger to his lips, tasting a trace of her wetness on it.

"God," he sighed and pushed his finger inside her; he felt her tighten around him.

"Mmmm Tom," she sighed. She writhed against the wall under his hand, feeling him slowly pump his finger in and out before adding another. He moved faster, curling his fingers to stroke her wet walls. He brushed his thumb over her bud, rolling it and pressing it over and over, watching her face scrunch up in pleasure. She moaned loudly, her breaths coming out in pants. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge and fast.

"Yes!" She groaned. "I'm-"

Tom pulled away his hand, sucking them back into his mouth, groaning at the taste. He looked straight into his wife's eyes; she pouted and began to plead. He began divesting her of her night clothes, letting it fall to the floor. He traced his fingers around her breasts, raising his eyebrow at her. He was waiting for permission. She nodded and he carefully removed one peg, kissing the mark as blood rushed back to it.

Sybil hissed as she could feel the blood flow returning, stinging as her skin was free. She held her breath, she didn't want to make it worse. Tom murmured his apologies still kissing her breast tenderly. he rubbed over it with his thumb, waiting until her breathing returned to normal. He kissed her sweetly before removing the other, repeating the same caring routine for her other breast. He marvelled over the two red marks, wondering how it felt. She seemed to enjoy it, he hoped. He nuzzled the valley between her breasts, picking her up and resting her against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling down his pyjama pants until they were pooling slightly around his knees. The wall held her in place; one hand was holding her under her bum, the other stroking around her sensitive flesh. Sybil was whimpering and as the sun peaked over the hedge, she knew that their neighbours would be awake soon.

"Tom," she whined, her arms tightening around his shoulders. He nodded and guided himself within her, his head falling onto her shoulder as the mutual moaning filled the air. Her legs wrapped around him tighter as he began to move, her back scratching slightly against the wall. He pressed himself further into her, his chest brushing against her breasts; the slight red marks left from the pegs made her breasts pert and wonderfully sensitive. Fully sheathed, he stopped, moaning loudly and leaning forward to nuzzle her neck. He peppered kisses all over her cheeks, neck and shoulder as he started to move. An almost grunt like sound came from her and as he picked up a constant speed, she began to choke on it, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tom pulled himself up again, thrusting harder. He pulled Sybil's lip between his teeth, sucking gently before she cried out for him.

"Faster! Tom please, FASTER!" she cried out now she could speak. She was shifted further up the wall, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Their skin slapped together, echoing off the walls along with their wanton cries. He kept burying himself deep within her, his fucking an unrelenting force. She screamed; he wasn't going to last much longer and neither was she. He could feel her walls clenching around him, quivering.

"Tom! Yes! Ooooh...Don't stop! Oh please... DON'T STOP!" she screamed as he held her hips, his fingers clawing at her, keeping her still to take the force of his thrusts. She grabbed onto his arse, pulling him in. She wanted to kiss him, to feel the close contact as she came. Her muscles quickened, the bubbling pit in her stomach exploded and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Tom grunted and cried out, his hot spurts shooting up into her.

"Sybil!" He roared, struggling to keep her against the wall as he convulsed slightly. Loud pants and deep breaths could be heard as they came down from their rapture. Sybil let her legs drop carefully, not letting her full weight drop until she touched the floor with her toes. Tom let her go gently, letting her collapse slightly against him.

He turned so he could rest against the wall, pulling Sybil closer to him. He felt her shiver, it was still early morning and slightly chilly. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"You cold?"

She nodded.

He picked up her night gown from the pathway, brushing off any dirt or grass that had gotten onto it, turning it the right way around before dressing her again. She smiled as she warmed up, kissing his cheek in thanks. She hummed as she stretched her arms above her head, the slight strain still in her breasts.

"How do you feel?" he murmured. "Are you hurt?"

"No, of course not," she whispered. She stroked his cheek, "It felt... rather wonderful actually. You were right, it was the same,"

Tom chuckled, leading her inside. "I'm glad. I was a little worried, but I could see that you liked it." He added, in her ear, "I heard it as well," he growled.

She giggled dirtily as she pulled him inside, having every intention of making him scream in pleasure just as loud as she did.

* * *

On the other side of the hedge, two very disgruntled neighbours were woken from their sleep. Frank first thought it was his wife and something had happened but on opening his eyes, she was there next to him, sat up and tapping her fingers against her hand.

"Can you hear that?" she hissed, as moans began to float in thorugh the window.

Frank looked over, getting up out of the bed, heading carefully over to the window, hiding behind the curtain as he looked out.

He gasped before chuckling, rubbing a hand over his mouth in disbelief. He came back to his bed, still smirking. His wife was less amused.

"Well?" Siobhan hissed. "whats going on?"

Frank stuttered, before smirking. "Well, my darling, I think our neighbours are finally getting their revenge."

"what-?"

_"Shh, darling, you'll wake the neighbours,"_

_"Like they care- OH!"_

Siobhan blushed, biting her lip to hold in her laughter.

"I cant believe it." she whispered. "Well, we may have to retaliate, don't you think so my love?"

Frank smiled and pulled his wife on top of him, taking her nightgown off over her head.

* * *

**There you go! **

**I'm going to trust you guys from tumblr to tell me if you think I've taken a step too far with this.. I know that a lot of new and risqué things are coming out but I want to know if this was too much - I trust you guys to tell me politely as you understand - I've said many times that these are all from personal experience. **

**Looks like I've got this up just in time!**

**Tell me what you think**

**GMJ xxx**


End file.
